You Left Me Standing There
by look-at-me-now
Summary: Tori goes through an emotional rollercoaster of sadness, anger, love and confusion on her path of re-uniting with Justin Bieber when Ryan takes her to LA. He wants them to reunite... but whats the real reason as to why not?
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Tori… I was one of Justin's close friends. I used to hang out with him and Ryan mostly. Chaz was with us a few times… but it was mostly just us 3. That meant I've known Justin for a few years…and within them years I learnt a lot. He was a sweet, loving and caring boy no matter what. But that was before he left Stratford to go and pursue his dream of a music career. He would come and visit at least once a year, but I'd never see him. Ryan would try to take me to him…but I couldn't. I couldn't because when Justin got his big break in music and had to leave Canada, he didn't even come to say goodbye to me. He sent a text. Probably thought it would be short, sweet and simple if he did it that way. I couldn't believe it. I didn't expect it from him, I thought he owed it…he owed it to me as a friend. After he was gone.. my I felt kind of empty- and that was when I realised that I liked Justin more than a friend. That was even worse knowing that I liked him, yet didn't tell him. My mom told me that I should just forget him and that he was a bad friend... so I tried to. Now I don't think about him as much.. I see him on TV as 'Justin Bieber… teen sensation'… and not as the Justin I knew Or the Justin I happened to fall for... _

**Tori POV**

"Ryan.. You are joking right?" I sarcastically asked him as a stood up and looked at the 2 tickets in his hands. Ryan laughed and looked at me, "No I'm not. We are going to LA baby." Ryan was hyper about something all week, but I had no Idea what it was until today. He pulled out 2 tickets to go to LA as I sat on the couch wondering what he was so jittery about. Ryan handed me one ticket and said, "this is yours.. And we are going to LA together.." It sounded so weird when he said it that way, but I didn't care. Ryan was my best bud ever since… thingy… left. He was always with me throughout anything… Life would be so difficult if I didn't have Ryan with me.

"How come we are going?" I inquired while staring at the plane ticket. " Be-cause… I did well in all my finals… and my mom thought I earned it. Also.. I have a friend that is there.. so we are going to crash with him." As soon as I heard a 'he' my mind went in panic mode… LA… What If it's Justin.. I don't want to see him, so I asked, "it's not Justin is it?"

**Ryan POV**

I didn't want to lie to her… but I have to otherwise she won't come. It is Justin.. and I want everything to patch up between them. I don't know why they won't speak to each other. I've kept in contact with Justin since he left. A few times I would go visit him if I could and he would come visit me. He never talked about Tori and I never asked. But enough is enough, so I think the only way to sort it out is to talk. Face to face. She's going to hate me when she finds out… but I'm only doing this for the best of my friends. This is also why I'm taking her… because a) she won't bug me like my mom or dad would. B) it will be fun and c) I will hopefully get my two best friends back. Here comes my lie.. "no… don't worry. Why would you worry if it was anyway?"

Tori POV

"No reason. I just don't want to see him," I replied. Ryan doesn't know what actually went down. He thinks Justin said goodbye and that was it. I don't want to tell him the real story… not yet anyway. One thing kept popping up in my mind, "why are you going to take me? What about your mom or dad or Chaz?" Ryan sighed and looked at me, "Why are you asking all these questions? I asked your mom beforehand.. so she is okay.. Now do you want to go or not?" I automatically responded with, "Of course I do!" Ryan took my ticket back and started backing away out the door with a cheeky smile on his face.. "Well… get packing… we leave tomorrow!" And he legged it out the door. I flopped on the sofa and just thought about what happened. I'm going to LA!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we landed in LA I couldn't stop smiling, everything was amazing. The weather was hot which is just the way I like it, I was here with my best friend and we were going to have a load of fun! We got a taxi and he took us to wherever Ryan's friend lived. I couldn't help but stare out the window and see the huge houses along the road… I marvelled at them before Ryan pulled me back to reality, "they are huge aren't they?" I looked at Ryan who had a smile sprawled across his chiselled face, " hell yeah! How rich is your friend? I'm hoping he isn't a pervert or something. He does know I'm, me, a girl is coming right?" Ryan couldn't stop laughing after I spoke.. it was like the thought of this person being a perv was completely and utterly out of the question… He managed to calm himself before he cleared his throat and said, "no way. He is not a pervert. He is pretty rich. And no he does not know that you. Tori. A girl. Is coming." Something in me became a bit insecure, in my mind a question went round and round on why was I being kept a secret? Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when we arrived at the house.

It was huge. If you are picturing huge.. its 5 times as big as you think it is. Man… how does this boy have so much money? Ryan opened the door; got out, got his luggage and I did the same. I stood with my back to the house, staring at the surroundings while Ryan went to ring the doorbell. I could hear the door open and Ryan say "Hey man! How you doing?" Just then I heard a voice. A voice that seemed familiar yet forgotten. I slowly turned around and stood there frozen. Why did Ryan lie to me? Why did he bring me here… to the exact place where I did not want to be. Justin Bieber's House. I felt my blood boil up inside as all the memories came rushing back; the times we hung out, the time I beat him at basketball and then final memory of nothing. I had no final memory… because he flaked out on me.. he left me with nothing to remember him by. Justin looked at me, looked at Ryan and then took a retake on a look at me. He took his glasses off and looked at me. "Tori?" Justin questioned as I spoke out to Ryan, "im going home." This was the last place I wanted to be. Ryan patted Justin on the shoulder and said, "one min man. You'll see why I did this." He started to catch up on me as he saw me leave, "TORI! Come back."

I pulled my luggage with me as I walked out of big shot Justin Bieber's driveway and along the road. I felt like crying, but I wasn't. My body had been so exhausted of feeling that way with Justin that It gave up and my sadness turned into anger. I was slightly upset but more angry. I wanted to punch him in the arm repeatedly and ask him ' Why did you leave one of your best friends without a goodbye?' Distantly I could heard Ryan's footsteps and his shout, " TORI! Come one! I didn't bring you out here so you could just go back home straight away. I brought you here for a reason!" I turned around and saw Ryan standing a few yards away, "You lied. You said you weren't going to bring me here." Ryan looked around and hopelessly gave in, "yes I did lie. That was bad of me.. but it was for a good reason. I don't know what happened between you and Justin.. but I want you to sort it out. I want BOTH of my best friends to get along."

I couldn't do this to Ryan…He has always done everything for me and now it's time I do the same for me. No matter how hard. "Okay… I'll try. For you." Ryan smiled and walked over to give me a warm hug. "Thanks Tori… I love it that you will try." I didn't feel like it… but a part of me wanted to. I'm done being angry and sad over this, I want to find out why now. Then I'll see if Justin is good enough to be my friend again… We both walked back to the house where the door was left open, so we walked into the mansion that was swagged out from up to down and side to side.

**Justin's POV **

I saw Tori come in and wow. She has changed completely from the last time I saw her. Then again… the last time is saw her was before I left Canada. Her long wavy brunette hair flowed past her shoulders, her deep dark brown eyes wandering, looking at the four walls around her and her smile. Her smile that lit up the room. Why am I thinking like this? She's just my friend.. or was my friend. I need to apologize for what I did… "Tori!" She looked at me with a confused look but responded back with "Justin!" I walked over to give her a hug, but I could feel that she wasn't comfortable with me hugging her. Things were tense with me and her. I pulled away and said "I have to talk to you about something before anything else.." She looked at me as if she was about to burst into tears, I regretted what I just said. "I'm a bit tired… I want to have nap. Then maybe after we can talk." She feebly said while looking at me. When she looked at me… it felt like she wasn't looking AT me.. but through me. "sure.. the guest room is up the stairs and first room on your left." She nodded and starting walking up the stairs "thanks." I looked at Ryan like 'what's up with her?' but I already knew what. Ryan started walking up the stairs too so I asked "where you going?" He carried on walking and said "to check on Tori. I don't think she's well." Why do I get this little pang in my stomach? Is it because Tori's so close to Ryan and I'm not? I walked to my Xbox and waited for Ryan or Tori to come down.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori POV-

I didn't have the effort to have 'that' conversation with Justin, I know I told Ryan I would try… but I have to try later. I feel kind of scared and confused as to what he might say to me. I lay down on the king size bed, curled up in a ball and thought. Until I heard the door creek and Ryan call my name. "Are you okay?" I mumbled to him but he didn't understand so I sat up properly and told him "do you really want to know why I'm so against Justin?" Ryan nodded his head in approval so I turned my body to face him and began to tell him, " He didn't say bye to me. Simple as that." i could feel myself welling up again but i tried to keep my emotions from spilling out and continued, "I knew he was leaving for something... but i didn't know what until you told me. So after you told me, the next day.. i went to go find him. I thought i deserved an apology and a goodbye. But when i went he was gone. i knocked on the door till it had finally sunk in that he had left. I didn't get to say bye... one of my best friends left without telling me why or when. None of it made sense to me." Ryan put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a sideways hug and spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know he did that... when was talking to you about it, you never told me anything. You acted as if you knew... believe me Tori.. if knew i would have done something." I felt a bit better knowing i could trust in Ryan no matter what. "How did you feel?" Those were the words that i didn't know how to answer... " i...err... it was hard. When he left i felt a part of me missing. He was always the one that made me laugh no matter how sad i was. My mom told me to forget him.. and i tried so hard. But something would bring him back up... it drove me crazy.. i was sad then angry then sad then angry... it went on like this for a while... then i was just done. Until you brought me here." Ryan squeezed he harder into the hug and said, " I'm... so sorry. It MUST have been hard... you had been friends with him longer than i have been with you. It sounds like you might have liked him more than a friend?" I sat up from the hug and looked at Ryan with a blank face. I could tell he felt awkward with what he just said... but What do i say now?

"I'm going to be honest with you Ryan... I think i did. That's why it hurt more... because i didn't get to tell him how i felt. When we hung out those few days before he left, i felt weird. Like a good weird... but i didn't know what it was because i had seen Justin as a friend. Always. I kept thinking... what if i told him? What if i told him how i felt? Would he still have without a goodbye? But then a few years later i realised... he doesn't care. If he did... he wouldn't have done that. So i said I'm done. I'm done with teen sensation Justin Bieber." Ryan just looked at me, no facial expressions. I couldn't read what Ryan might have thought but then he said, "wow. i. did. not. know. that. But at least that explained why you were so frustrated. i get it... but that was all in the past now. You have to listen to what Justin has to say... he probably has reason." I knew Ryan was right... im going to get my explanation. "I will. Thank Ryan. You always help." I gave him a bear hug and left the room to find Justin.

I went down the large spiralling stairs, to the living room and found Justin half asleep on the couch. He had his shades and 'Obey' cap still on and his mouth a little open. He looks sort of cute. WHAT? No Tori! You went through that... you don't want to go through all that again.. especially when he has a speculated girlfriend of Selena Gomez. Maybe this could be a little payback... i went into the Kitchen where Kenny was, took a pitcher, filled it with water, went into the living room, and threw it on Justin. He immediately woke up with THE best look on his face. I couldn't stop laughing... this was what i sort of missed. Justin wiped as much water as he could of himself and at back down. He looked at me and gestured me to sit down too. I half expected him to shout at me or get revenge... but I'm sure that will come later. I did as told, and admired the 3 minute silence between us until i decided to speak first. "what do you want to say to me Justin?" he sighed and turned around as his wet shirt clung to his pretty hot body. "i want to apologize." i scoffed at him, "apologize? a little late don't you think?" he got a bit pissed, i could see it in his eyes and his tone of voice from his next sentence. "I'm trying here. What do you want from me?" wow... he had the nerve. Now i got pissed... I'm going to get a response to every question about him that invaded my mind. " You want to know what i want? okay... how about you tell me what i deserved to not get a goodbye from you? hmm? what sin did i commit that i did not get to see you for the last time? Was i that bad of a friend that you just left? was i nothing to you? I felt betrayed. I felt hurt.. and still am. I want an explanation and an apology. THAT is what i want." I could tell Justin was partially shocked with what i just said. I'm never like this until I'm aggravated to a point where i might explode. Which i think i might. 

**More to come Please review! **


End file.
